


Право победителя

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что будет, если между Тобирамой и Изуной встанет Мадара?





	Право победителя

Бывают такие мгновения, которые растягиваются во времени… и растягиваются ещё сильнее… и тянутся до бесконечности. Именно так Тобирама и ощущает время прямо сейчас – как нечто, вдруг обернувшееся пространством. Где от одного удара сердца до другого тянутся мили пересечённой местности.   
Где между клинком Изуны, летящим ему в сердце, и собственным шагом влево тянутся бесконечные просторы пустоты.   
Как правило, сразу вслед за этим время вдруг берёт реванш и спрессовывается в точку, где пространственно-временные координаты равны друг другу. Где между болью в рассечённой руке и рукой, метнувшей кинжал, нет разницы – даже если это разные руки. Где от пальцев, выпустивших сталь, до чужой грудной клетки расстояние равно ста шагам, тождественно абсолютному нулю и соответствует нулю секунд.   
Каким-то образом в это нулевое мгновение успевает втиснуться слишком многое. Понимание, что не промахнулся. Осознание – что не желал. Ужас – потому что многие варианты будущего становятся невозможными. Уже навсегда. Навсегда – это, наверное, такое состояние времени, когда расстояние в шаг тождественно бесконечности. Потому что навстречу тебе этот шаг не сделают никогда, а ты сам… ты сам – уже не решишься.   
Каким-то образом в это нулевое мгновение успевает втиснуться гибкая тень в просторных тёмных одеяниях, и сердце осознаёт раньше, чем разум, и тело бросается вперёд, будто надеясь опередить полёт клинков… Тобирама знает о собственной славе самого быстрого шиноби, но даже он не способен успеть.   
Он может лишь отдёрнуть голову, чтобы клинок Изуны не пропорол ему горло. Наверное, само по себе это движение его бы не спасло – тот же Изуна успешно помог бы горлу перерезаться – но прямо сейчас его противник слишком занят.   
На его коленях лежит безвольное тело Мадары, и тёмные одеяния успешно скрывают рукоять, отполированную в бесконечных тренировках.   
Все звуки замирают где-то за гранью слышимости. Сознание фиксирует лишь звон клинков, катящихся по камням. Где-то там, в какой-то точке рассудка, есть осознание, что клинки принадлежат ему. Их было шесть. Катятся только пять. Один из них никуда катиться не может – потому что должен находиться между седьмым и восьмым ребром чужой груди.   
Где-то там, над его головой, звучат голоса Хаширамы и Изуны. Хаширама что-то вещает о мире. Изуна рычит.   
Тобирама молчит, как и Мадара. Старший Учиха медленно, будто через силу, поднимает ресницы – Тобирама почти ощущает их тяжесть. Они длинные, они густые, они не могут не быть тяжёлыми. Они – предпоследний бастион учишьих намерений. Правда, за ними возвышается неприступная цитадель шарингана, но до неё ещё надо дойти. Если есть смысл, конечно, – помня о неприступности.   
И о том, что об этих намерениях ты всё равно узнаешь – когда они реализуются.   
А на втором взмахе этих ресниц время и пространство вдруг обретают положенные им скорость и координаты. Скатывающиеся по откосу клинки умолкают, спор между Изуной и Хаширамой нарастает по экспоненте, но мысли уже вернулись в привычное русло и текут с привычной скоростью. Обычной для самого быстрого шиноби.   
– Мадара, ты-то согласен принять мою помощь?! – восклицает над его головой голос брата, и Тобирама заставляет себя молчать.   
Почему-то кажется очень важным дать Мадаре право выбора.   
Цитадель шарингана бледнеет, переставая защищать чужой взгляд, а предпоследний бастион захлопывает врата на секунду позже, чем ответ Учихи становится очевиден.   
Впрочем, это даёт ровно одну секунду выигрыша.   
– Нет, – предельно отчётливо шепчет Мадара. – Не приму.   
Впрочем, иногда одной секунды оказывается достаточно.   
– Я победил Мадару, – опускаясь на колени, говорит Тобирама и буквально чувствует, как два взгляда впиваются в него. – Теперь я как победитель имею право сам решать его судьбу.   
Мадара мощным сложением не отличается… но его тело оказывается ожидаемо тяжёлым. Сплошные мышцы же при достаточно лёгком костяке. Тяжесть ощущается приятно, а биение чужого сердца под ладонью на секунду сбивает дыхание.   
Две пары глаз воспринимаются спиной как удары кинжалами. Брат Тобирамы в этот миг кажется куда ближе к брату Мадары, чем к родному брату. Эта мысль взвешивается чуть озадаченным мозгом, а потом младший Сенджу желает этим двоим, оставшимся за его спиной, общего счастья. Они заслуживают его… точнее, заслужат – если осознают. Так же, как он заслуживает эту тяжесть в своих руках.   
И он чуть ускоряет шаг, направляясь к своей лаборатории.   
В конце концов, предоставить выбор – не значит согласиться с ним.


End file.
